


Sea of Dead Promises

by Cynical_Writers



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Drowning, Horror, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, One Shot, Spirits, ghost - Freeform, it's a happy ending, it's scary even i got scared, it's very short like me, just read it, no one actually died, trigger warning, vacation in island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Writers/pseuds/Cynical_Writers
Summary: "Harry. Don't open it."  Liam warned. Harry slowly looked at his friends again, whose faces were still not facing up to him."I-It might be Louis." he whispered. Niall growled."No it is not! It might not be him!" he whisper yelled."You might have fucking left him in the sea!" Harry yelled, walking towards the door quickly."Harry, he's dead!"Before Harry could even process the words Niall shouted at him weakly, he already opened the door.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/His Guitar, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Sea of Dead Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sawadee, readers! Here comes an another horror one shot from me and this idea, I got this from my classmate from grade school who made me imagine this, and it scared the shit out of me, I had dreamed about it for a whole week. Ten years later, I could still remember it so why not put it into a short one shot? 
> 
> So sit back, relax and enjoy reading! Please don't post my work in other sites without my permission. Don't forget to leave comments and feedbacks! *smooches*

_**Friends or Lover: Unexpected** _

  
Harry gaped in awe when he saw the huge cottage near the sea, standing there perfectly and flawlessly as a big gust of wind blew past him and let the coconut tree dance with it.

  
He heard a whistle from behind him and he turned around, seeing Niall grinning widely as he looked at the cottage as well.

  
" **Shit, Louis' not kidding. This place is amazing!"** he gushed, removing his shades. The wind ruffled his brunette hair, making him whimper. It took an hour to fix that!

  
Harry beamed, **"I know right!"** he squealed. Niall squealed back, messy hair forgotten and ran towards Harry.

  
Harry yelped and ran away before Niall can even jump on him. **"Niall! No!"**

  
Liam shook his head like a disapproving parent as he watched his two youngest friends ran around like children. He placed his backpack on the sand, looking around the place. The sky was clear, though it was gray. He was a bit cautious since it might rain soon but they checked the weather updates before they left London. It will not rain but the sky will be cloudy and gray until midnight.

  
He looked around the beach, seeing a few people on the water, splashing around happily while some were building sand castles and some were lying on the sand, Liam thought they were sun bathing but sadly there was no sun. He exhaled, relaxing a bit.

  
 **"Even if I can't swim, this is paradise."** a soft voice murmured near his ear. His head turned, seeing a sleepy Zayn looking around the horizon in slight awe. Liam smiled at him.

  
 **"It's good that you came right? You need time to relax, Zaynie."** Liam told him softly. Zayn blinked at him sleepily, smiling back.

  
 **"Yeah. The sea and the horizon is just perfect. I brought my art materials for later sunset."** he mumbled excitedly. Liam was glad that he could finally see that rare sparkle in Zayn's eyes that he did not usually see. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders, pulling him closer.

  
 **"We should thank Louis for bringing us here."** Liam said. Zayn just hummed, obviously sleepy as he closed his eyes.

  
Louis was nowhere to be found but they all knew that he just checked in and talked to his step-father who owned the whole resort. They were brought into this island, that all of them, even Louis did not know the name. Louis' sisters just brought them here, they obviously know the name's place as they always give them a mischievous smile whenever they ask about the island's name.

  
They all tried searching for it but no name and information were found. Louis thought maybe this was a perfect place for people who didnt want to be found. 

  
**"Oi, oi!"** Liam felt it before he could even hear it. A hard body collided against his and Zayn's body forcefully, making him choke out a gasped breath as two bodies landed on him as his own body dropped on the sand.

  
 **"Louis!"** Zayn snapped, but he was laughing so hard that Liam could feel his body shake.

  
" **Why the fuck are you guys cuddling here? We should run around, swim!"** Louis exclaimed, his hair already wet and also his clothes.

  
 **"I don't fucking swim!"** Zayn sassed, pushing Louis' off gently but ended up pinned against Liam's body as two more bodies stumbled on them.

  
 **"GAH!!"** Louis gasped, cackling as Harry and Niall's heavy bodies dropped on the three of him. **"Bloody hell, Hazz, Neil!"** he laughed harder.

Zayn guffawed as the five of them rolled around the rough sand like marinated fish. **"Stop holy shit!** " he exclaimed.

  
Niall's loud laugh was heard as Louis dug his fingers on his side, Harry wrapping his arms around Liam and Zayn warmly.

  
" **We should check out our cottage!"** he cheered. Liam laughed with them as Niall lifted Louis and placed him on his shoulder.

  
 **"Louis it is amazing here!"** Niall ran towards the cottage as Louis screamed profanities at Niall.

  
Harry giggled, pulling Zayn and Liam up easily. He picked up their luggage.

  
 **"Race you to the cottage!"** Harry yelled and ran swiftly. 

  
**"Hey!"** Niall shouted from the ground as he fell when Louis slapped his ass harshly. Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and ran with him to their room to stay in.

  
They entered the cozy cottage, all sweaty, sandy and panting. Everything was wooden. There was no television, no Wi-Fi router, no lights and fans or air conditioner. Just wooden chairs, wooden tables and wooden floor. There were fake flower decorations on the wooden walls and there were sea shells wind chime ono the two huge windows and the by the door. 

  
There were two twin beds on the left side of the cottage, all pressed together, and a bench beside it. The dining table was placed beside window near the door. 

  
Liam peeked outside, smiling when he saw more tourists outside, enjoying the sunlight as much as possible as it might disappeared again.

  
 **"This is so cool."** Harry exhaled, sitting on the bed with a huge smile on his face. A dimple on his left cheek appeared as he smiled at his boyfriend who was looking at him lovingly. **"It's beautiful here, Lou."**

  
Louis approached him, kissing him briefly on the lips as he ran his hands through his short curls slowly. " **You're welcome, sun. I prepared this all just for you guys."** he shook his head as he looked at his friends who were looking at them happily.

  
 **"I hope we all enjoy the rest of our week here."** Louis sat on Harry's lap, huge tattooed arms wrapping around him tightly. **"I'm just so excited."**

Niall grinned, winking. **"You got it. How about we all go for a swim? Zayn is already unpacking his art materials."**

They all looked at Zayn who released his huge ass canvas from Liam's backpack and his painting materials. He put on his beanie and removed his shirt. The sun glistened on his perfectly tanned skin as he flexed himself to angle the horizon from the huge window.

Liam whistled, smiling at them. **"You gonna stay here, Z?"**

  
Zayn nodded at them, " **I'll be here. You go swim. Bring me Nemo yeah?"**

  
Niall guffawed as if that was the funniest joke ever and took off his clothes and left his boxers on. Liam sighed as Louis and Harry did the same. He did the same, though he left his shorts on and folded his shirt, placing it on his bag as he kissed Zayn's temple.

  
**"We will be back."**

  
Zayn watched all five of them pushed each other to the sea. He grabbed his brush, mixing paint as he painted the sunset with his three brothers' and his boyfriend's standing right in front of it.

/////

**"Harry..."**

  
Harry fluttered his eyes open slowly, groaning as he felt someone shook him gently.

  
 **"Hazz... Baby, wake up."** Louis' soft voice travelled to his ears slowly.

 **"Lou..."** he called out softly. He felt a kiss pressed on his cheek softly, and a hand rubbing his back.

" **What time is it?** " he asked, eyes still closed.

  
**"9 PM, love."**

Harry hummed. **"Why'd you wake me**?"

  
Louis chuckled, **"Zayn's drunk and suggested we should banana boat on the sea."**

Harry opened his eyes, blinking as the only light source they had were scented candles around the cottage placed safely on the wooden floor and the table.

 **"Lou, no... It's dark out there."** he frowned, looking at his boyfriend.

 **"Haz, don't worry. Dan's coming with us, along the island's safety team."** Louis smiled. **"It's just that... This is Zayn's first time and you know he is scared of the sea."** Louis chuckled. " **He's fucking drunk and want to try. He's feeling brave."**

Harry kept the frown on his face as he licked his lips. **"I don't want to come. It's scary."**

  
Louis nodded, kissing his love's forehead tenderly. " **Of course, baby. You can stay here and rest. We will be back before you know it."**

**"Stay safe, Lou. Please."**

  
Harry gave Louis one last kiss before letting him leave. He watched him leave and he could hear Niall and Zayn drunkenly singing _Act My Age._ He smiled, closing his eyes as he cuddled close to the Louis' pillow he brought with them. He inhaled it, sighing sleepily as he smelled Louis immediately...

Harry's eyes popped open widely, his senses slowly coming back as he woke up from his dreamless sleep. This time, he wasn't woken up by Louis' soft voice and gentle touch. He woke up by the rushed knocks coming from the door. His breath hitched when it got louder.

  
Harry looked around the cottage, whimpering when he realized the candles must have melted already. The vanilla scent still lingered in the air, making Harry nauseous. He clutched his pillow tighter as the knocking on the door got louder.

  
He looked at the windows and he breathed slowly when he saw the curtains were already down, Louis must have rolled it down before he left and Harry didn't even notice. But Harry still couldn't see a thing, it was so dark outside, there was no source of light, no moonlight.

  
His thoughts were interrupted when a loud thunder clap boomed from the sky loudly making Harry shriek in fear. He sobbed, feeling his chest tighten in fear as he clutched Louis' pillow tightly.

 **"Harry!"** a voice yelled from the other side of the door. Harry sniffed, looking up.

  
 **"Harry! Open the door!** " a voice yelled through the loud pitter patter of the rain. He did not think of anything but to open the door, just relievedthat someone came for him and he won't be alone. He inwardly prayed it was Louis. 

  
He hurriedly opened the door, the rain coming inside the cottage, wetting Harry quickly. Harry could feel the cottage shake as a strong force of wind blew past it.

  
He looked up, seeing Niall, Liam and Zayn standing there, all wet and still wearing their vests.

  
"Lads!" Harry gasped. Liam hurriedly went inside, Niall and Zayn following quickly.

  
Liam closed the door, the water dripped from his body to the floor. Harry opened his flash light, shining it to his friends worriedly.

 **"How are you? Shit, it was raining cats and dogs outside!"** Harry exclaimed worriedly. " **I knew it was a bad idea banana boating in the middle of the night! There's a strom, guys!"** Harry almost yelled.

  
His friends stayed quiet, Harry looked at them, licking his lips.

  
 **"Li...** " Harry started as he realized someone was missing. **"Where's Louis?"**

  
Again, silence. All Harry could hear was the faint thunder from outside and the heavy pouring rain.

  
 **"Niall, Zayn, answer me. Did something happen?"** he whispered, gulping nervously as he tried to look at his friends' faces. **"Is Louis... Where is my Louis?"** he whimpered.

  
 **"Relax Haz, we are alright.** " Zayn soothed him, a wet and cold hand rubbing his arm comfortingly.

  
 **"Something just happened outside, that's it.** " Niall added quietly. 

Harry bit back a sob, worry filling his chest. The uncomfortable silence was making him insane a the lads did not provide him more details.

 **"Where is he? Is he alright? Why is he not with you?"** he pushed Zayn away as he shone his flashlight to them. All three of them flinched when the light glided towards them. They just looked away.

 **"Nothing."** Liam's voice sounded hollow and upset. **"Nothing happened."**

  
Harry growled, **"Then fucking tell me why the fuck you are acting like this! Speak up! What the fuck happened out there?!If this is a prank I'm gonna fucking kill you all! This is not funny!"**

  
No one answered him. Harry bit back a cry and he checked his phone's clock.

  
**_2:58 AM_ **

  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the lads in front of him. **"You've been gone for six fucking hours! Where the fuck have you been? Where's Louis!?"**

 **"Nothing, Harry."** Niall replied, his voice hollow and upset like Liam's. Harry sobbed.

  
**"Niall, please. tell---"**

  
**"Whatever happens, don't open the door, Harry."** Zayn spoke up, voice slurred and more hollow.

  
Then as if on cue, a weak knock was heard from the door. His head snapped up, the rain slowly weakened and he could a fist knocking against the wooden door.

  
 **"Harry. Don't open it.** " Liam warned. Harry slowly looked at his friends again, whose faces were still not facing up to him. 

  
**"I-It might be Louis."** : he whispered. Niall growled.

  
 **"No it is not! It might not be him!"** he whisper yelled.

  
" **You might have fucking left him in the sea!"** Harry yelled, walking towards the door quickly.

  
_**"Harry, he's dead!"** _

  
Before Harry could even process the words Niall shouted at him weakly, he already opened the door.

  
He covered his mouth with his hand as he screamed into his palm as he was faced to a wet, bloody Louis standing in front of him. There was a huge gash on his forehead as if he was hit by something and his lip was busted and there were cuts and bruises on his arms and he was trembling, from the cold and from the pain.

  
 **"H-Harry..."** Louis sobbed, his shoulders sunked, he was shaking like a leaf as if he was cold and had been crying. **"I'm so sorry..."**

  
Harry's eyes were blurred by his own tears, as he scanned Louis' face.

  
 **"We were in the middle of sea when it happened. The storm. The waves washed our boats away and they did not make it."** Louis cried loudly, his confessions running miles unstoppably. **"Zayn, Liam and Niall drowned. All of them." He sobbed. "I was the only one who survived,Zayn saved me. Harry I'm so sorry."**

Harry blinked, his body frozen with fear and cold as he processed Louis' words.

**"W-What...?"**

**"The team were searching for the bodies..."** Louis' voice trembled. " **They found them huddled together... pale and lifeless... Th-They drowned Haz... I'm so sorry."**

  
He did not notice Dan's workers approaching their cottage with fire torches, he did not notice the bodies they brought in. He did not notice that Zayn, Liam and Niall were holding each other until their last breath.

  
He ignored Louis, and turned around. By the illuminating light from the fire, he saw the three blurry and glitched figures of his friends who were still standing where Harry left them.

  
They looked up, Harry crying harder as they saw their faces. 

  
Pale and looked like as if it was melting and their faces were hollow and there were cuts all over their faces.

  
**"I'm sorry Harry."** Liam whispered as Zayn and Niall started to disappear, frown of disappointment in their pretty faces. " **We tried to protect you. Us. We failed.** "  
 _Then he disappeared..._

Harry gasped when a hand collided against his cheek.

 **"You don't have to slap him!"** a voice snapped. 

His eyes popped open, wide as they could be. He could feel a sharp sting on his cheek, he fought back a wince as he adjusted his eyes to the bright light in the room.

  
Niall was laughing from his place from the door as he strummed his guitar, singing quietly, tune and guitar chords unfamiliar.

  
 **"Louis, you idiot!"** Zayn snapped. He looked Harry apologetically. **"Your boyfriend just slapped you."**

  
 **"You were having a nightmare."** Louis said, not guilty but he was worried. " **You were whimpering and crying. Niall said you were having a dirty dream until you started screaming. Uhm... bad screams.** "

  
Harry just looked at them, his lips dry and his forehead and his chest sweaty. He stayed quiet.

  
 **"It's only 8PM, Niall already ordered food for us."** Liam said softly. **"No one is drinking this week alright?"**

  
Louis, Zayn and Niall whined but Liam shushed them. **"We will go banana boating tomorrow afternoon with the rest of guests because the weather tomorrow will be warm."**  
Harry flinched at the mentioned activity.

  
Louis poked Harry's cheek, **"Here, drink your tea, baby."** he whispered. **"You didn't drink tea before you fell asleep earlier. That may have caused your nightmare."**

  
 **"Don't leave me."** Harry whispered. All four of them looked at him.

  
" **Why would we leave you? We are the world's greatest team!"** Niall winked, Zayn humming happily as he finished his painting.

 **"Never leaving, I promise."** he murmured, turning back to look at Harry softly.

  
Harry sipped his tea, looking at Liam who hooked his chin on Zayn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

  
Louis stroke his hair, kissing his sad dimple sweetly. **"Mind telling me what happened to your dream, love?"**

  
Harry's lips trembled. **"No... Scary."**

Louis frowned but he nodded. **"I love you yeah? Whatever you dreamed about, it was not real."**

  
Harry nodded, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. He took a deep breath, smiling as Louis tightened his arms around him.

  
 **"I found out the island's name.** " Louis grinned. **"It's Eroda. The most peculiar island but the most beautiful ever.** **Everyone likes it here, it's very peaceful and everyone is friendly.** "

  
Niall continued to sing.

  
" _ **I wanna write you a song,**_

**_One that makes your heart remember me_ **   
_**So everytime I'm gone** _   
_**You can listen to my voice and sing along** _   
_**I wanna write you a song."** _

  
Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Niall's voice, Zayn and Liam's low murmurs to each other, Louis' slow breathing and the calm waves on the sea.


End file.
